Wrath
by Queen Em
Summary: Another deadly sin threatens the very core of their relationship. "Scared? I'm not scared, I'm certainly ashamed though." W/E


Hello all!

This is a part of the 7 Deadly Sins series and it is a slightly different take on 'the morning after.' I wrote this a while a go but finally tweaked it- hope you enjoy!

Queen Em x

'_Wrath __is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury.'_

"This shouldn't have happened," Wright said hotly as he grabbed a dressing gown from a nearby hook, tying it around his waist furiously.

"Phoenix, don't get upset we need to talk about this."

"We don't need to talk about anything, I don't want to talk to you."

"You're upset, that's ok, we can get through this."

"We, there is no we! We aren't doing anything, this whole situation is entirely your fault!" Wright snapped, he started to walk away but felt his arm being pulled.

"Phoenix we can…"

He threw the pair of hands off him and roughly shoved their owner against the wall with a loud thud. Without another word he stormed out of the bedroom without turning back. Edgeworth winced and furiously blinked back the tears, he hadn't cried in years yet he could feel tears threatening at this moment. Shaking his head, he busied himself with making the bed, Wright wasn't going very far yet, his wallet, clothes and phone were still in the bedroom, but judging by his reaction it wouldn't be long before he was out of Edgeworth's house and probably life forever. It wasn't that Wright had just shoved him, or even rejected him, it was the fact that their relationship might never be the same again that finally caused Miles Edgeworth to shed a tear.

'_You're so tense." Edgeworth said softly as he gently massaged the attorneys shoulders, "so, so tense."_

"_Yeah, this feels good though." Wright murmured in response._

"_Good, just try and relax." Slightly warily, Edgeworth ran his hands under Wright's shirt, lightly caressing the bare skin of his shoulders. To his surprise, Wright loosened his tie and undid a few buttons of his shirt, letting it fall off his back slightly._

"_Don't stop." He whispered, and Edgeworth couldn't fight the electricity that seared through his veins as Wright moaned as he touched his naked flesh._

Miles Edgeworth was a proud man so naturally part of him was a little insulted but a bigger part of him was simply upset. Upset that Wright obviously didn't feel the same and regretted their night of passion. He'd never been great at relationships and clearly this was no different. His career had always taken priority, it was why he and his first lover had broken up. Being in the media spotlight was hard and certainly not something he enjoyed, coverage of the case he could handle but when they delved into his private life it troubled him deeply. Young, ruthless and somewhat lusted after he was often the talk of the town and had become rather hot property for the glossy magazines and newspapers alike. A few years a go a picture of him and his then-boyfriend sharing a kiss became a scandal and stories about his sexuality, past lovers and anything the press could get their hands on circulated relentlessly. Needless to say his partner made a hasty exit and Edgeworth was advised to set the record straight and keep his head down. The fact that the media dictated his private life devastated him, it was nobody's damm business who he slept with and it was certainly not their right to say if he was actually allowed a personal life. Edgeworth sighed as he fluffed up the pillows, no wonder Wright ran a mile, who wouldn't.

"_I've never done this before" Wright admitted as Edgeworth kissed his bare chest._

"_That's ok, we can take it slow," Edgeworth said softly, tugging at Wright's belt._

"_I didn't think this would be ok."_

"_Is it ok?" Edgeworth asked, letting him go for a moment._

_Wright pressed his lips to Edgeworth's and said quietly, "It's very ok."_

"Wright, please can we talk?" Edgeworth had bitten the bullet and found Wright in the garden, sitting on a bench deep in thought.

"I said I don't want to talk Edgeworth." Wright snapped.

"Don't be so childish Wright, I'm not asking you for anything except an adult conversation, I'm sure even you can handle that."

"Fine, go on."

Slightly taken aback Edgeworth cleared his throat and sat beside him on the bench, "I'm sorry that you feel the way you do Wright but there's nothing to be ashamed of. I appreciate it's a little worrying, being with a man, especially me of all people, but it's ok to be scared."

"Scared?" Wright snapped and Edgeworth sighed as the attorney got to his feet and started pacing again, "I'm not scared, I'm certainly ashamed though."

"Wright if you don't want to take this further that's fine, we'd both had some wine and maybe we got a little carried away."

"We slept together Edgeworth that's more than getting a little carried away."

"Yes, but I don't see why we can't move past this. Wright you are my friend and I don't want to loose that and I'd like to think you feel the same. Let's just pass it off as a drunken incident and leave it at that."

"A drunken incident? You came onto me Edgeworth, you told me everything was fine, you took my shirt off, you kissed me, if you had have just left me alone we wouldn't be here now!"

"I didn't force you into anything Phoenix!" Edgeworth replied indignantly, "I'm sorry if you regret it but this was by no means a one way street!"

"No, I had no intention of doing anything like that, I'm not into that, I don't like men, I don't do things with men. I'm not like that."

"You were begging for it last night Wright so don't play that. It doesn't mean you like men as you so crudely put it but you know what we did and that you enjoyed it." Edgeworth was starting to loose his cool but Wright wasn't going to back down.

"I don't do that kind of stuff Edgeworth, I don't like cock, I'm not like you." Wright snapped viciously.

"I am not ashamed of who I am Wright and I didn't think it mattered to you either, clearly I was wrong. Your belongings are still in the bedroom, feel free to let yourself out when you are dressed." Edgeworth stood up and left, resisting those ever present tears.

"_Oh Edge that feels so good," Wright moaned as Edgeworth sucked his manhood, knowing exactly how to tease him. Feeling himself on the brink, Wright pulled Edgeworth off his knees and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

"_I want you inside me." Edgeworth whispered and reached for the lubricant._

"_I want to be inside you, just take it slow."_

"_Of course, we won't do anything you don't want," slicking Phoenix's fingers Edgeworth whispered huskily, "you're so sexy."_

_Wright pulled him in for a kiss and somewhat hesitantly entered Edgeworth with a finger. "Is this ok?" Wight asked, Edgeworth nodded and Wright inserted another, causing Edgeworth to wince._

"_Oh gosh have I hurt you?" Wright asked._

"_No, Wright you're amazing, keep going please, this feels so good." Wright was surprised that he was enjoying the experience and was incredibly turned on watching Edgeworth, usually so tough and collected, moan and writhe at his touch. Rather boldly he whispered, "I want to be inside you." Edgeworth simply smirked and opened the silver packet._

Wright couldn't stop his shaking hands as he sat on the bench alone, he didn't know what to say, what to do. He felt things for Edgeworth that he couldn't explain, feelings that he thought were wrong yet felt so right. Being with him last night was strange but amazing, and he'd downright lied to Edgeworth when he said he didn't enjoy it. Wright had never been more confused, more unsure of himself and somewhat regretted saying such callous words to his friend. Who he had been with previously had never really bothered him, he'd always had a girlfriend but he'd fooled around with a few guys in his art student days. It wasn't even really that Edgeworth was a man, it was that he was Edgeworth. The demon prosecutor, his rival and his friend. They'd always had a connection, there had always been chemistry between them but today Phoenix couldn't explain what he felt and that scared him. He shouldn't have let it go so far, he desperately wanted to blame Edgeworth for coming onto him but he knew damm well the prosecutor would have stopped if Wright had of asked, hell he even said it out loud. Phoenix had no idea what to say to the prosecutor but he knew he had to say something, however when he looked to the house and saw Edgeworth through the window, his head in his hands, all he could do was look away.

"_Here," Edgeworth topped up Wright's wine glass and loosened his cravat slightly, "it will all seem better after another glass of merlot."_

"_Thanks, you're a good friend Miles."_

"_You'd do the same for me, I know a bad day in court can knock the best of men for six. Not that it's any consolation but I though you put up an excellent defense."_

"_Thanks, that's quite the compliment coming from the demon prosecutor."_

_Edgeworth smiled half-heartedly but scowled at the nickname._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."_

"_It will take a lot more than that to offend me Wright," the dark haired man still looked a little uneasy and Edgeworth placed his hand on his and offered a warm smile, "honestly Phoenix." He held his hand for a moment before reaching for the wine and topping up both their glasses with a generous measure, clinking their glasses together with a warm smile that made both pairs of eyes sparkle._

Wright walked into the large sitting room where Edgeworth was currently sat, absent mindedly stroking his dog Pess. Red-rimmed eyes gave away his vulnerability but his glare was still as steely as ever.

"I'm sorry I shoved you." Wright said quickly, taking them both a little by surprise.

"Don't worry about it." Edgeworth replied leaving an awkward silence hanging. Eventually Edgeworth broke it by saying, "let's just forget about last night. It was a drunken episode and nothing more."

"It's not that simple."

"It's only complicated if you make it complicated. I'm not going to chase after you if that' what you're worried about."

"What? No of course not, it's just this changes everything for me. Last night was amazing, it felt so right but it shouldn't have done and now I have to face some stuff, I have to clear my head. I don't know what I want, how I feel, I don't know." He trailed off and looked away.

Sighing Edgeworth tried again, his voice quiet and cautious, "It means you enjoyed a passionate encounter with a friend and that friend just happens to be me, and also a man. It doesn't change you, it just means," He floundered, "It just means you like other stuff."

"It's not even that, I don't know, its just its you and its me, and I'm meant to be having coffee with this secretary girl but after last night…" He trailed off and his mood seemed to shift, "I'm angry Edgeworth. I'm angry with myself, with the situation and you know what I'm angry with you. I can't deal with this Edgeworth, I can't deal with you right now." He walked out of the room and Edgeworth heard him go up the stairs, rather uneasily he followed him to find the attorney fully dressed and on his way out.

"Wright, please." Edgeworth grabbed his hand but Wright knocked it away roughly and without another word strode to the front door without even looking back.

Just for the record I'm totally P/W but enjoy a bit of angst every now and again!

I hope you enjoyed the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Peace Out x


End file.
